doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Doctor Who Prom (2008)
Le Doctor Who Prom de 2008 est un concert donnée en l'honneur de la série télévisée Doctor Who le dimanche 27 juillet 2008 à 11h00 a.m. au Royal Albert Hall, c'est la première fois que Doctor Who présente sa musique au BBC Prom. Le concert fut interprété par le Choeur Philarmonique de Londres ainsi que l'orchestre philarmonique de la BBC avec Ben Foster et Stephen Bell comme chefs d'orchestre. Il fut présenté en majeur partie par Freema Agyeman. Les billets pouvaient couter 5£ ou 10£. Programme *'Murray Gold' Concert Prologue (1) (3 mins) *'Copland' Fanfare for the Common Man (3 mins) *'Murray Gold' All The Strange Strange Creatures (1) (4 mins) *'Mark-Anthony Turnage' The Torino Scale (1) (4 mins) *'Gustave Holst' The Planets - Jupiter (8 mins) *'Murray Gold' The Doctor Forever (1) (4.30 mins) *'Murray Gold' Rose (1) (1.30 mins) *'Murray Gold' Martha vs The Master (1) (4.30 mins) Entracte (L'épisode Music of the Spheres de Russell T Davies (incluant le thème original) (1) (7.30 mins)) *'Richard Wagner' Die Walküre - The Ride of the Valkyries (5 mins) *'Murray Gold' The Daleks & Davros (1) (8 mins) *'Murray Gold' Donna, Girl in Fireplace, Astrid (1) (4 mins) *'Prokofiev' Montagues and Capulets tiré de Romeo and Juliet (5 mins) *'Murray Gold' This is Gallifrey (1) (3.30 mins) *'Murray Gold' Doctor's Theme / Song for Freedom (1) (5.30 mins) *'Murray Gold' Doomsday (1) (5 mins) *'Murray Gold' Song for Ten (1) (4 mins) *'Murray Gold' Doctor Who Theme (1) (1.30 mins) (1) Le 1 entouré de parenthèse indique la première interprétation de cette composition au BBC Proms. Déroulement du concert Première partie Le concert s'est ouvert avec le Concert Prologue et Fanfare for the Common Man s'est enchaîné tout de suite après. Freema Agyeman arrive après ces 2 pièces pour les présenter et annonce la prochaine pièce All The Strange Strange Creatures. Cette dernière pièce fut jouée alors que des monstres tirés de la série entraient et “dansaient” sur scène, All The Strange Strange Creatures présentait une guitare électrique non présente dans la composition originale. Après cette composition Freema présenta The Planets de Holst comme une composition fermement déjà implantée dans le classique anglais ainsi que le Torino Scale, un instrument qui permet de prédire l'impact d'un météore qui frapperait la Terre en le présentant comme nouveauté (composé en 2005) pour les BBC Proms. Le compositeur de l'oeuvre se trouvait dans le hall lors de sa représentation. Par la suite s'est jouée le thème de Rose, de Martha vs le Master qui mettait en scène un choeur lors du deuxième mouvement ce qui ne se retrouvait pas dans la composition originale. Entracte Durant l'entracte, un mini-épisode de Doctor Who fut diffusé (voir Music of the Spheres). Deuxième partie Après une pause de 15 minutes, Noel Clarke et Camille Coduri apparaissent sur scène pour laisser place à une invasion de Daleks qui auraient encerclé le Royal Alfred Hall et présentèrent eux-même leur musique: The Daleks & Davros. Après celle-ci, Catherine Tate apparaît et présente les trois thèmes suivants Donna, Girl in Fireplace, Astrid comme thème de compagnons du Docteur. Le concert continue avec Freema nous présentant la pièce de Prokofiev Montagues and Capulets, son lien avec Doctor Who proviendrait de l'épisode The Shakespeare Code où le Doctor et Martha rencontre l'auteur de théâtre lui-même. Les pièces suivantes sont présentées Doctor's Theme / Song for Freedom et Doomsday puis Freema présente Song for Ten en annonçant que cette chanson provient de sa scène préférée qui incluait tous les compagnons (ou presque) des trois premières séries réunit dans le Tardis en route vers la Terre. Le concert se concluait sur le thème principal de Doctor Who, Doctor Who Theme, dépouillé de beaucoup de ses sons artificiels. Notes *David Tennant ne pouvait pas assister au concert à cause de sa préstation dans Hamlet, cependant il aurait appelé Freema pour lui dire qu'il écoutait le concert. *Le concert fut diponible sur le site web Doctor Who de la BBC en audio seulement jusqu'à une semaine après sa diffusion et remplaca l'épisode Music of the Spheres par un reportage sur le Docteur. *Le Prom fut diffusé le 1er janvier 2009 sur un poste de la BBC. en:Doctor Who at the Proms (2008) Catégorie:BBC Proms